To Have Another Chance
by Hinata888
Summary: Itachi dies tragically from his younger brother Sasuke...but is he really dead? or is he just living in the past? Please R&R. Thank you.
1. Eyes of the Snake

_**I decided to make yet another Orochimaru and Itachi fanfiction. I'm not sure if I will upload anymore of this story unless i get at least 3 review to finish it. Well please R&R Thank you.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Eye of the Snake_**

Itachi stood before his younger brother who was on the ground bleeding before his eyes. It wasn't as if he wanted to kill his brother,  
he felt as if he had to kill him. Itachi waited for Sasuke to stand up to see if he was still concious (sp?).

Sasuke struggled, trying to show that he still had strength in him to keep on fighting. He had to kill Itachi, yet again, not because he wanted to, but because it wasn't the Itachi he knew and loved anymore. It was a demon that took over Itachi and forced him to do these terrible things. Sasuke didn't want to admit he had fully lost his aniki. He was in denial of what truly and deeply came of his older brother

"I-I will kill you Itachi." Sasuke said standing up. The 18 year old boy just stared down at his younger sibling, knowing that Sasuke was going to say that before he even had said it. It was so obvious that Sasuke would say that because like many times before he had said the same exact line but it all resulted the same way.

"You can't kill me," Itachi said, getting tired of always saying this. "Because you lack hatred. You lack the will for power." Itachi knew that what he was saying was all just a lie to get Sasuke mad at him. Personally he wanted Sasuke to kill him. He didn't want to live after what he had done to his little brother. Itachi truly believed that what really made you stronger was the power in your heart, which he believed he had none.

"I will!" Sasuke suddenly burst up with Chidori at full blast and thrusted it right through Itachi's chest. Blood splattered everywhere. Itachi's eyes were lifeless and Sasuke knew he had completed what he was trying to do since the dreadful night, when Itachi killed the clan.

Just as Sasuke pulled his hand back, a mysterious figure appeared, grabbed Itachi's body and disappeared before Sasuke could realize who it was.

**_---------------------_**

Orochimaru appeared inside his dark layer right before his apprentice, Kabuto. Orochimaru was holding a lifeless body. "I have it Kabuto." Orochimaru said in his sly snake like tone. "My new vessel."

"He looks dead." Kabuto replied.

"He's not completely dead but...I need you to heal him and make sure he survives, understand."

"Yes sir." Kabuto said and took the body of the 18 year old Uchiha. "There is one problem though Orochimaru-sama."

"What is it?"

"He's alive but there are two problems. One, if he wakes up, he will kill us both. Another is that...he seems to be stuck in the past."

"Stuck in the past?"

"Yes. Look at his eyes, they aren't normal." They both looked at Itachi's eyes and the color wasn't its normal black. It was a misty purple.

"I've researched about this before." Kabuto continued. "There are 3 forms of death. The first one is where your eyes are black which means you end up in hell. The second one is where your eyes are a light blue which means you end up in heaven. The last one is where you are dead but there is a chance to revive you...which makes you stuck in the past until revived. That color is misty purple."

"Kabuto, that last part confused me. What do you mean you'll be stuck in the past. How can you be stuck in the past if you are dead?"

"I'm getting to that. He will only return to life if we change the bad things in his past. When you enter this state that he's in, it means that you died with plenty of regrets. We must fix these regrets before he is able to become your vessel. The only way to change his past is to show him the 'future'. Show him what is to become of him and he will try to change."

"The only thing I know that I can use to show him the future is 'The Eye of the Snake'."

"We have little time to start."

With that being said and figured out, Orochimaru and Kabuto took the lifeless body into a special room where Orochimaru started the "eye of the snake" jutsu.

* * *

**_Well I hope it was good and easy to understand. I have this idea in my head its just I don't know how to word it out into a fic all too well...oh well...on things you don't understand, just tell me. Oh and tell me if you like it or not and if I should continue it. Thank you._**

**_-Hinata_**


	2. Itachi Uchiha

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Now I am able to post the 2nd chapter.  
thank you to: Mc-san, yet to come, and of course SilverMoon888. thank you everyone and I hope you enjoy the second chapter of "To have another Chance"  
oh and just a warning...this chapter is gonna have a little "akward" Uchihacest moment...so just beware. xD_

* * *

A Thirteen year old Uchiha boy layed in his bed, lost in thought. It was 2 in the morning but he couldn't sleep. Everytime he tried, he would just wake back up. He had originally fell asleep at 10 because he was really tired from a long mission that day. He woke up at 12 because of some strange dream.

Itachi couldn't remember the dream fully except for the fact that he had died. Not just a normal death either.  
The death, from what it seemed like, was from his younger brother, Sasuke.

Before Itachi knew it, it was 8 in the morning and a bright 8 year old boy came running into his room.

Itachi pretended to be asleep so Sasuke would think that he was sleeping the whole time. Just then he felt a little hand push on his head. "Aniki! Aniki!! You have to wake up!! Mom wants you up!!" the little boy said with an extremely loud voice.

"Calm down Sasuke." Itachi replied, now facing the little boy. "Now, let me get dressed and I'll be out in a little bit, ok"  
Sasuke nodded his head and ran out of the room, closing the door.

Itachi sat up in his bed. Parts of the dream kept running through his head. Especially the part where Sasuke stabs him. _"It was just a dream,"_ Itachi thought. _"I shouldn't worry. Theres nothing to worry about."_

He stood up and slowely walked to his dresser and then his closet, pulling out clothes to wear. He was going slower than usual because of the many things on his mind.

Sasuke ran back down the hall to his brother's room to make sure he just didn't fall back asleep. He opened the door wide and saw Itachi still in the process of getting dressed. Sasuke's face turned bright red and he ran back down the hallway, acting like he saw nothing.

Itachi quickly closed his door and finished getting dressed. Pretending Sasuke didn't walk in on him.

When he walked into the kitchen he saw Sasuke sitting at the table drinking his juice rather fast, face beat red. Sasuke looked Itachi's way and quickly stood up and hid behind his mom.

"Sasuke, whats wrong honey?" Mikoto said looking down at her blushing son. "Itachi," She said, looking towards Itachi "What did you do to Sasuke this time?"

"Nothing." Itachi replied, making it a simple response.

"Are you sure?" Mikoto questioned. "Sasuke? What happened."

Sasuke, being the "talk without thinking" kind of person said, "I opened the door and saw aniki in the neud." Sasuke then blushed an even brighter red.

"Uh..." is all Itachi could think of. _"Sasuke, why do you have to be an idiot."_ Itachi thought in his mind.

Sasuke quickely ran out from behind his mom and hugged Itachi around the waist and said, "I'm sorry aniki! I'll never do it again!! I'm so sorry! I thought you were done changing! Please don't hurt me!" Sasuke started to cry, burying his head into Itachi's shirt.

"Why would I hurt you Sasuke?" Itachi said calmly. "I know it was just a mistake. Its ok." With that Itachi picked Sasuke up and carried him in his arms. Sasuke rapped his arms around his aniki's neck, smiling.

"Well," Itachi continued. "I'm going out for a walk, ok Mother?" He put Sasuke back down onto the solid, hard, wooden floor.

"Sure you can." Mikoto said smiling. "Be back at 2 though because you have a mission at 4 that you have to get ready for."

"Ok." Itachi threw on his ninja shoes and walked outside into the beautiful summer morning. He walked down the nice, calm streets, just staring up at the sky when someone jumped out in front of him. It was Shisui Uchiha, his best friend.

"Hello Shisui." Itachi said smiling.

"Crap." Shisui replied. "I guess the sneaking trick didn't work on you did it?"

"No...not really."

"Oh...oh well...So, where are you headed?"

"Just around. Why?"

"Just don't forget our mission today, ok?"

"Ok, I won't."

"Ok. See ya." With that Shisui walked off.

Itachi stayed out until exactly at 2 and left off for home.

When he got into his room, everything was messed up. Things were scattered from left to right. His bed was overturned and his computer chair was tipped over on its side. **"Sasuke!!"** Itachi yelled furiously. Sasuke walked in smiling until he saw what was left of Itachi's room.

"What happened here?" Itachi asked angrily.

"I..I don't know..." Sasuke said, looking down because of his fear for when Itachi gets mad.

Just then everything seemed to have paused. Time seemed to have stopped.

"Itachi, how nice to see you." said a snake like voice.

"Who's there?" Itachi asked, activating his sharingan. "Show yourself!"

"Behind you." said the voice again. Itachi turned around to see a tall snake like man standing before him. He had long black hair and was as white as a ghost.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked. "And whats going on? Tell me now and I won't kill you so quickly."

"Oh Itachi. You sure are funny." The man started to laugh.

Itachi threw plenty of kunais at the man as a distraction while forming hand signs for the famous Fire ball jutu. But it all went through Orochimaru and he seemed completely un-harmed.

"Don't worry." The man said again. "My name's Orochimaru and I'm here to help you. For you see, Itachi, you're really dead. You're not alive"

* * *

_There it is! I hope you like it. I'm really proud of this chapter if I do say so myself. So anyways, please review on how it is so far.  
I'll update as soon as possible._

_**-Hinata**_


End file.
